Davina Claire
Davina Claire est une jeune sorcière extrêmement puissante qui apparait pour la première fois dans l'épisode "Pilot", huit mois avant le début de la série elle fut sélectionnée pour participer à un ancien rituel, La moisson qui a pour but de régénérer le pouvoir de la communauté des sorcières. Les quatre jeunes filles sélectionnées, dont Davina et sa meilleure amie Monique Deveraux, devaient être sacrifiée. Le rituel fut interrompu par Marcel Gerard et ses Vampires juste avant que Monique soit sacrifiée. Voyant Davina se débattre, Marcel la sauva et l'emmena avec lui. Ayant accumulée tout le pouvoir de la Moisson, Davina devient l'arme secrète de Marcel qui "l'adopta", comme Klaus Mikaelson l'avait fait pour lui. Sophie Deveraux, la tante de Monique jura à sa sœur de tout faire pour ramener Monique à la vie, y compris trancher la gorge de Davina elle-même, ce qu'elle fit quand les effets de la Moisson non-accomplis devinrent trop importants. Davina fut ramenée à la vie après la mort de Celeste Dubois et fut rendue à la communauté des sorcières par un plus que récalsitrant Marcel dans l'optique de la faire aller mieux après son séjour traumatisant de l'Autre Côté. Cependant, la jeune fille n'a plus l'impression d'appartenir à sa communauté d'origine. Apparence physique Davina a de longs cheveux bruns et a le teint de porcelaine et les yeux bleus. Personnalité Davina est une fille calme, et a une vie très protégée. Cependant, les niveaux extrêmes de restriction imposées l'ont amenée à posséder un tempérament très puissant, une mauvaise combinaison avec son niveau de puissance. Son passé Davina était la meilleure amie de Monique, la nièce de Sophie Deveraux. Elle avait été choisi durant la récolte comme une des quatre élues, des sorcières puissantes qui devrait se sacrifier en douceur pour ensuite ressusciter. Mais le jour de la cérémonie, tout ne se passa pas comme prévu et ce fut un massacre. Trois jeunes filles furent égorgées et grâce à l'intervention de Marcel et de ses vampires, Davina fut sauvée. Depuis, elle ne veut qu'une chose ; faire payer les sorcières pour la mort de son amie. Néanmoins, celles-ci désirent tuer Davina afin de compléter le rituel. C'est la raison pour laquelle la jeune fille est enfermée dans un grenier depuis huit mois. The Originals |-|Saison 1= Dans Le retour du roi, on découvre la jeune femme enfermée dans une grande chambre. Une vampire vient lui apporter de la nourriture et lui rappelle que Marcel ne veut pas qu'elle s'approche de la fenêtre. Elle lui demande ensuite si les sorcières sont calmes et Davina révèle alors qu'aucune magie n'est pratiquée. Davina finit par s'énerver suite à l'interdiction répétée de s'approcher de la fenêtre et de tout ce qu'elle ne peut pas faire et utilise alors ses pouvoirs pour chasser la vampire. Dans Retour à la Nouvelle-Orléans, Davina utilise ses pouvoirs pour amplifier et diminuer la flemme d'une bougie. Marcel la rejoins alors, elle lui dit alors que les sorcières sont malines et qu'elles savent qu'elle peut les sentir quand elles utilisent leur pouvoir. Elle s'inquiète alors de la présence des originels mais Marcel semble penser que la puissance de Davina pourrait rivaliser avec les pouvoirs de Klaus et Elijah. Dans À la reconquête du royaume, Marcel conduit Rebekah chez Davina où il conserve le corps d'Elijah. Davina invite Rebekah à entrer chez elle et utilise ses pouvoirs pour l'empêcher d'enlever la dague du cœur d'Elijah. La jeune sorcière montre alors son pouvoir télépathique et jette Rebekah par la fenêtre sans aucune difficulté. On apprend par la suite qu'elle utilisa également la magie pour effacer la localisation de sa maison de la mémoire de Rebekah. A la fin de l'épisode elle dit à Marcel que les originels n'ont rien à faire ici. Marcel répond alors qu'il aura besoin d'elle pour trouver un moyen de les tuer. Dans Les amants maudits, Davina dort tranquillement quand elle est réveillée par un sentiment étrange. Elle sent que la magie est pratiqué et se lève brusquement pour se diriger vers le chevalet. Elle se met alors à avoir des visions de la sorcière qui pratique la magie et commence à la dessiner. Parallèlement, Davina sent que Marcel est en danger et utilise ses pouvoirs pour le protéger. A la fin de cette "transe" le visage de Katie apparait clairement sur le papier et les visions s'arrête quand celle-ci se fait tuer. Plus tard dans la soirée, Marcel vient chercher le corps d'Elijah. Davina lui saute dessus rassurée qu'il soit en bonne santé. Elle refuse par la suite que Marcel libère Elijah tant qu'elle n'aura pas trouvé un moyen de les tuer définitivement. On apprend dans cette épisode que le pouvoir spécial de Davina est limité. Il semble en effet qu'elle ne puisse localiser qu'une seule sorcière à la fois laissant la chance à d'autre sorcière de pratiquer en même temps sans se faire prendre. Dans Nouvelles alliances, Davina tente de convaincre Marcel de la laisser sortir pour le festival musical de la rue Dauphine. Devant son refus, elle lui rappelle qu'elle a fait tout ce qu'il voulais mais qu'il ne devait pas oublier de quoi elle était capable. Elle lui dit alors qu'elle peut faire bouillir le sang d'un individu simplement en ce concentrant et utilise se pouvoir sur Marcel qui se met à suer à grosse goutes. Après cette démonstration de pouvoir Davina obtient la permission de sortir sous certaine condition. Plus tard dans la soirée, elle rejoint Camille au Rousseau et assiste joyeusement au festivité, fixant un jeune musicien qu'elle connait depuis ses 10 ans, Tim. Klaus organise donc une rencontre entre les deux jeunes gens et tente d'utiliser Tim pour contrôle Davina. Elle utilise alors son pouvoir et fait bouillir le sang de Klaus, puis projette l'hybride qui menaçait la vie de Tim. Après que Klaus ait mis la vie du jeune garçon en danger. Davina supplie Klaus de le soigner et lui est maintenant redevable. De retour dans sa chambre, Davina fait face à Elijah qui lui propose d'avoir une conversation. Dans Le rituel de la moisson, Davina a une longue conversation avec Elijah. Elle lui explique son histoire et la manière dont Marcel est devenu son protecteur en la sauvant d'un sacrifice. Davina explique à Elijah que les sorcières du quartier Français souhaitent la sacrifier pour clore le rituel de la moisson et ainsi restaurer le lien qu'elles entretiennent avec leur magie ancestrale. Elle lui explique également qu'elle veut juste rester cacher jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard pour la moisson afin que les sorcières et elle-même perdent leur pouvoir. Elle avoue également qu'elle a parfois du mal à contrôler sa magie. Elijah lui propose alors une alliance, son aide contre les grimoires d'Esther qui renferment tous les outils nécessaire au contrôle de sa magie. On apprend aussi que la puissance de Davina lui vient de trois jeunes sorcières qui ont été sacrifié avant elle le jour de la moisson. Davina ment également à Marcel et lui cache le réveil d'Elijah. Alors que celui-ci souhaitait la déplacer, elle feint un malaise pour pousser Marcel à la laisser dans l'Eglise Saint-Anne. Dans Le fruit empoisonné, Davina reçoit la visite d'Elijah qui, tenant sa promesse, lui apporte l'une des page du grimoire de sa mère. Dans un premier temps, la jeune sorcière ne parvient pas à réaliser le sort de déliement mais après quelques essaies, elle réussit à dénouer la corde et à brise, sans le savoir, le lien qui unissait Sophie et Hayley. Dans Sauver l'espèce, elle reçoit la visite de Marcel et le previent qu'une sorcière utilise la magie dans la quartier. Il informe alors la jeune femme que cela a été fait avec son autorisation. Davina utilise ensuite la magie pour effacer l'hypnose de Klaus de l'esprit de Joshua mais prévient ce dernier que ça sera très douloureux pour lui. Face à la douleur de ce Josh, Davina tente de le distraire pour atténuer sa souffrance. Les deux jeunes gens en viennent à discuter de la folie de leur vie présente et de leur espoir d'une vie normale. Dans La fièvre du pouvoir, Marcel révèle que Davina a de moins en moins de contrôle sur sa magie et qu'il est dangereux pour elle de sortir. Dans Les deux rois, Klaus est maintenant le nouveau roi, et de passage dans la chambre de Davina avec Marcel, ce dernier dit à la jeune femme de lui faire confiance et de s'installer à l'abattoir dans lequel elle aura sa propre chambre. Là, elle apprend qu'Agnès a été tuée par Elijah et elle est réunie avec Joshua, avec qui elle a une conversation amicale et, où il lui rapporte son violon. Plus tard, elle rend visite à Camille pour lui demander de l'aide et retire la contrainte de Klaus sur elle. Dans Le signe prémonitoire, Davina poursuit le processus permettant d'effacer la contrainte de Klaus sur Camille en compagnie de Joshua. Après avoir réussi à rendre tous ces souvenirs à la jeune femme, Davina ressent l'utilisation de la magie et la réalisation du sort de localisation de Sophie. Elle décide alors de fuir avec Camille et va se cacher dans l'Eglise Sainte-Anne. Après avoir appris que Klaus menaçait la vie de Tim, Davina décide de le retrouver mais se retrouve confronter à un groupe de sorcière qu'elle tue sans remords. Elle se rend ensuite chez Klaus pour sauver Tim et montre alors toute l'étendue de sa puissance. Elle contraint Klaus à se transformer en loup et se débarrasse de lui avant de s'attaquer à Elijah et à Marcel. Davina suit ensuite Rebekah jusqu'au jardin et est victime des manigances de Klaus qui avait contraint Tim à l'empoisonner. Survivant au poison grace au sort de protection de Sabine, Davina retourne dévastée et épuisée chez Klaus. Elle forme alors une nouvelle alliance avec Rebekah. Dans Après moi, le déluge, Davina exprime sa rage contre Marcel et perds le contrôle de sa magie. Durant sa première crise, elle provoque un tremblement de terre sur le quartier français. Elle reçoit ensuite la visite de Rebekah qui s'inquiète de son état. Elle provoque par la suite un autre tremblement de terre en présence de Sophie qui explique alors que le pouvoir de la moisson est en train de la tuer et qu'il faut clore le rituel le plus vite possible avant que Davina ne détruise toute la ville. Rebekah se rend alors de nouveau au chevet de Davina et tente de la convaincre de terminer la moisson. Devant l'agitation de celle-ci, elle lui injecte un tranquillisant pour limité l'influence de ses émotions sur la magie. Plus tard, Marcel décide de sauver Davina en l'emmenant loin de Klaus. Davina se réveille alors dans un entrepôt de stockage en compagnie de Marcel sur les docks. Le vampire parvient alors à la convaincre de ses bonnes intentions envers elle en lui expliquant à que sa vie est beaucoup plus importante que le pouvoir qu'elle lui a apporté. Elle lui parle alors d'un rêve qu'elle a fait : Tim était en vie et jouait une chanson qu'il avait écrit pour elle et l'embrassait, il étaient alors juste deux personnes normales. Après l'intervention de Rebekah, Davina accepte de terminer la moisson et se fait sacrifier par Sophie. Malheureusement, le rituel ne fonctionne pas et Davina ne revient pas à la vie. Dans Famille décomposée, Marcel va récupérer le corps de Davina dans le cimetière afin de la conserver près de lui au cas où il parviendrait à la ramener. Après la mort de Bastiana et de Celeste, la jeune fille revient à la vie. Dans Farewell to Storyville, Davina accuse le choc de son passage dans les limbes et semble garder un certain traumatisme de cette expérience. Elle refuse d'aider Marcel à sauver Rebekah avant de révéler à Camille que les ancêtres l'ont menacé de la faire souffrir si elle utilisait encore mal sa magie et que les sorcières, malgrè le mal qu'elle leur a fait, sont les seules à pouvoir l'aider. Après son alliance avec Geneviève, Marcel renvoie Davina parmis les siens. Dans Moon Over Bourbon Street, Davina apparait aux côtés Monique et d'une autre fille de la moisson. Elle tente alors, en vain, d'utiliser la magie pour faire revivre une rose. Devant son echec elle reçoit les moquerie de Monique. Plus tard, elle rejoins Joshua dans un café et émet des doutes sur sa place. Elle participe ensuite à la soirée organisé par Elijah et est abordée par Oliver , leur conversation et alors interrompue par Monique qui entraint Oliver sur la piste de danse. Quittant la fête, elle rejoins Joshua qui parvient à la convaincre de réutiliser ses pouvoirs. Elle tente alors à nouveau de faire revivre une rose et réussi son sort avant d'offrir la rose à Joshua. Plus tard, elle est rejoint par Monique qui s'apperçoit avec stupeur que Davina est parvenu à raviver toutes les roses de la serre. Dans The Big Uneasy, elle réalise un sort pour communier avec les ancêtres en compagnie de Monique et d'Abigail avant de se réunir avec les sorcières pour pousser Geneviève à se sacrifier pour cloturer la moisson. Durant la fête des bénédictions, Davina utilise sa magie pour allumer le feu d'artifice. Lors de la soirée privé qui suit le cortège, elle est ignorée sur ordre de Geneviève et ne recoit aucune offrande. Elle quitte alors la salle et retrouve Joshua rapidement rejoint par Klaus. Ce dernier fait alors deux offrandes à Davina : le pardon de Josh et le sort permettant la création des bagues de jour joint avec un anneau. Dans A Closer Walk With Thee, Davina suit l'enseignement de Geneviève en compagnie de Monique et d'Abigail . Plus tard, elle tente avec Abigail de contacter l'esprit de Tim grace à la magie mais ne parvient qu'à invoquer l'esprit de Mikael ! Celui-ci lui présente ses excuses pour les actions de Klaus et lui demande de l'aider en la ramenant à la vie. Dans The Battle of New Orleans, Davina prend le soleil en compagnie de Josh et lui demande de partir avant que la guerre n'éclate dans le quartier. Elle lui explique que Marcel est venue la voir pour un sort de dissimulation et qu'elle craint des représaille de la part de Klaus . Elle voit aussi le fantome de Mikael et s'inquiète de sa présence. Plus tard, elle recoit la visite de Klaus qui lui présente le corps de Joshua inffecté par sa morssure. Voulant sauver Josh, Davina accèpte de révéler à Klaus où se cache Marcel. Davina prend ensuite soin de Josh et lui promet de trouver un moyen de l'aider quand Mikael fait une nouvelle fois apparition. Il lui explique alors qu'il pourrait faire couler le sang de Klaus et ainsi sauver Josh si elle accèpte de la ramener à la vie. Dans From a Cradle to a Grave, Davina retrouve Marcel chez les Mikaelson et voit avec horreur les résultats du combat des vampires contre les loups. Après avoir après de Marcel que Klaus avait été blessé lors de leur combat elle se rend sur les lieux de la bataille et utilise sa magie pour réunir le sang versé par Klaus dans un goblet. Elle est rejoint entre temps par Josh affaibli par le mosure. Après avoir récupérer le sang, elle retrouve Marcel à qui elle donne le précieux remède. Devant la faible quantité de sang retrouvé Davina doit choisir qui elle veut sauver Marcel ou Josh. Marcel prends alors la décision de sauver Joshua. Davina utilise ensuite des objets maudits et canalise l'énergie de la naissance de l'enfant miracle pour ramener Mikael à la vie. Elle attire ensuite se dernier dans le grenier de l'Eglise Sainte-Anne et lui ordonne de ne rien faire à Klaus tant qu'elle ne l'aura pas décidé. |-|Saison 2= Dans Rebirth, Davina se rend chez Joe pour acheter un disc d'ancienne musique folk islandaise pour Mikael. Elle croise alors, pour la première fois, le regarde de Kaleb qui semble tout de suite lui plaire. Elle utilise alors sa magie pour sauver Joe d'Oliver et d'une bande de loup. Elle retourne ensuite auprès de Mikael et l'oblige à se nourir de son sang. Elle lui explique alors qu'il pourra tuer Klaus quand elle aura fini d'étudier les grimoires d'Esther et qu'elle aura trouver un moyen de briser le lien qui unit Marcel et Joshua à Klaus. Davina retourne chez Joe et retombe sur Kaleb qui se présente officiellement à elle. Dans Alive and Kicking, Davina poursuit son étude des grimoires d'Esther dans l'espoir de trouver le sort lui permettant de briser le lien entre Klaus et les vampires qu'il a engendrés. Elle reste méfiante face à la proposition d'aide de Mikael. Elle retrouve Marcel qui lui demande de localiser le pieu de chêne blanc mais celle-ci refuse et se confronte alors verbalement à Elijah. Davina retrouve plus tard Kaleb pour un diner et les deux jeunes gens se font alors attaquer par un groupe de loup. Davina utilise alors son bracelet pour appeler Mikael à l'aide. Durant le combat Davina perd son bracelet et se fait attaquer par Mikael mais et sauvée par Elijah. Grace à Marcel, elle parvient à reprendre son emprise sur Mikael et lui ordonne de retourner dans le grenier. Dans Live and Let Die, Davina se cache avec Mikael dans une cabane appartenant à sa famille. Elle se foule la cheville en demandant à Mikael de la rendre forte et appelle Kaleb pour l'aider à soigner sa blessure. Sur place, le jeune homme la soigne et tente de découvrir ce que cache Davina mais celle-ci reste vague sur le sujet et va se reposer. Réveiller un peu plus tard par Kaleb, Davina voit un message de Camille l'informant que Klaus sait où elle se cache. Elle utilise alors, avec Kaleb, la magie pour dissimuler leur présence. Suite à une attaque de Klaus, Davina se cogne contre une meuble et d'évanouie. Kaleb utilise alors la magie pour briser le lien qui permettait à Davina de contrôler Mikael. Dans Red Door, Davina se réveille après l'attaque de Klaus et s'étonne de la disparition de se dernier, de Mikael et du pieu de chêne blanc. Craignant pour la vie de ses amis, elle décide de mettre son plan à exécution et de réaliser le sort de séparation. Davina accèpte alors l'aide de Kaleb pour le sort et découvre, en canalisant les pouvoirs de se dernier, sa véritable identité. Elle utilise alors la magie et s'attaque à Kaleb. Elle accèpte ensuite de lui faire confiance pour retrouver Mikael et pour réaliser un sort permettant de bloquer les pouvoirs du pieu de chêne blanc. Davina se fera par la suite attaquer par Mikael. Elle se fera également engueuler par Marcel pour avoir mis sa vie en danger et finira par partir avec Kaleb et le pieu de chêne blanc avec la ferme intention de se venger de Klaus. Dans Chasing the Devil's Tail, Davina se cache dans un motel avec Kaleb et est interrompu par celui-ci alors qu'elle réalise un sort de réparation. Elle lui dit que la seule raison de sa présence est ses connaissances sur la magie. Elle raccompagne ensuite Kaleb dans le Quartier Français puis le rejoins dans le cimetière lafayette où elle apprend que Kol avait fait une alliance avec une sorcières de la lignée Claire il y a 100 ans. Davina apprend alors que Kol avait appris aux sorcières à créer des objets maudits et qu'il avait pour projet de créer une dague capable de plonger Klaus dans un sommeil proche de la mort sans tuer les vampires de sa lignée. Davina expérimente alors un premier rituel de Kemiya en changeant une corde en argent. Elle va ensuite se reposer et est reconduite par Kaleb dans le grenier de l'Eglise Sainte-Anne. A son réveil, elle s'apperçoit que le pieu a disparu ainsi que Kaleb. Dans The Brothers That Care Forgot, Davina s'excuse auprès de Marcel et de Josh pour la disparition de Kaleb et du pieu de chêne blanc. Elle apprend alors que les deux sont aux mains de Klaus et se fait alors du soucis pour la sécurité de Kaleb. Laissée sous la garde de Josh, elle pousse ce dernier à inviter Aiden, sous pretexte de vouloir le rencontre et utilise la ruse pour fuir. Au cimetière Lafayette, elle se rend dans la tombe qui servait de laboratoire à Mary-Alice et utilise Kemiya pour créer un nouvel objet maudit. Elle se rend ensuite chez Klaus et brise la nuque de Marcel. Elle se confronte alors brièvement à Klaus et parvient à le pousser à la mordre, empoisonnant ainsi Klaus et le plongeant dans un semi-coma. Rejoint par Kaleb, elle révèle que l'objet noir avait pour fonction de transformer son sang en poison et qu'ils ont une heure pour attacher, vider et jeter Klaus au fond d'un lac. A l'arrivé de Camille et après ses révélations, Davina est contrainte de réveiller Klaus et lui dit, avec une certaine fierté, qu'elle l'a encore battu. Dans The Map of Moments, Davina joint sa magie à celle de Kaleb dans le but pour protéger le corps de Camille d'une possession mais émet des doutes quant à l'efficacité du sort contre la magie d'Esther . Après avoir reçu quelques informations de Kol , elle décide de fouiller la maison de Klaus dans le but de retrouver un diamant nécessaire à la création de la dague. Durant se fouille, elle découvre une photo prise le soir du noël 1914 où elle aperçoit Kol sous son vrai visage. Elle interroge alors ce dernier sur sa relation avec Rebekah . Plus tard, elle prépare et exécute un sort pour brouiller le magie d'Esther et parvient ainsi à protéger Camille. Après l'évanouissement de cette dernière, elle pend soins d'elle jusqu'à son réveil puis part se balader avec Kol. Là, Kol lui révèle la fin de l'histoire sur le noël 1914 et révèle qu'il a préparer le corps d'une sorcière enfermé dans la manoir des Folly pour l'esprit de Rebekah. Davina reçoit ensuite le premier de la part de Kol et s'empresse de le lui rendre. Dans ''Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire'', Davina vient en aide à Kaleb pour briser le sort de limite de Vincent. Après une tentative infructueuse, ils parviennent à brider le sort pendant 60 secondes permettant aux loups de quitter la maison de Mikaelson. Kaleb étant prisionnié avec les vampires affamés, Davina supplie Marcel de ne pas lui faire du mal. Dans Brotherhood of the Damned, Davina aide Klaus à localiser Vincent en utilisant un sort de vision lui permettant de voir les agissements de ce dernier. Après avoir découvert qu'il se cachait au cimetière Lafayette, Davine et Klaus décide d'aller s'attaquer Vincent mais Klaus s'évanouit. Davina reste à ses côté et reçoit un appel de Camille qui révèle qu'Elijah s'est aussi évanoui. Au réveil de Klaus, Davina part avec lui pour empêcher les vampires de faire un carnage dans le quartier. Elle finit par retrouve Kaleb et court vers lui avant de l'embrasser. Dans Sanctuary, Davina se réveille dans la crypte avec Kaleb qui l'informe qu'il est prêt à commencer le sort de transformation pour la dague. Suite à l'appelle à l'aide de Aiden, Davina lui demande de venir dans la crypte et d'apporter des affaires appartenant à Josh. Avec l'aide de Kaleb, elle lance un sort de localisation et parvient à retrouver la position de Josh. Elle se rend alors sur place avec Aiden et parvient à sauver Joshua après une petit frayeur face à des vampires affamés. Dans I Love You, Goodbye, Davina tient compagnie à Josh qui se remet doucement du sort lancé par Vincent. Ils sont interrompu par Kaleb à qui Davina reproche de ne pas avoir téléphoner la veille. Davina se rend ensuite avec Kaleb dans leur repère afin de terminer la dague d'or. Après la réussite du sort, elle s'inquiète pour Kaleb qui semble fortement affaibli. Elle accepte l’invitation de celui-ci à être sa cavalière pour le mariage et précise que s'il y a de la musique, il devra danser. Davina se rend ensuite au mariage et prend place du côté des vampires avec Josh, Marcel et Gia. Après le mariage, elle participe à la parade regrettant que Kol ne se soit pas montré. Elle l'aperçoit alors dans une ruelle et le rejoins. Réalisant qu'il ne va pas bien et apprenant qu'il a été maudit, elle se rend avec lui dans la crypte et tente, avec Rebekah, de trouver un moyen de le sauver. Sur demande de Kol, les deux jeunes sorciers dansent dans le cimetière, sous le ciel étoilé. Après l'arrivé du reste de la famille de Kol, Davina tente un dernier sort avant de fondre en larme sur le corps sans vie de Kaleb. Dans Save My Soul, ''Davina reçoit la visite de Rebekah qui vient lui réclamer son aide pour conserver le contrôle du corps qu'elle occupe. Davina accepte mais est surprise par le retour d'Eva qui s'attaque à la jeune sorcière et canalise son pouvoir avant de cacher son corps avec le reste de ses victimes. Ses relations *Davina et Marcel (Amis proche) *Davina et Klaus (Ennemis) *Davina et Elijah (Alliés) *Davina et Joshua (Amis) *Davina et Rebekah *Davina et Kol (relation amoureuse) Détails sur Davina '''Objets' *Bracelet d'obéissance Lieux *Chambre de Davina *Cabane de Davina Apparitions Saison 1 *''Le retour du roi'' *''Retour à la Nouvelle-Orléans'' *''A la reconquête du royaume'' *''Les amants maudits'' *''Nouvelles alliances'' *''Le rituel de la moisson'' *''Le fruit empoisonné'' *''Sauver l'espèce'' *''Les deux rois'' *''Le signe prémonitoire'' *''Après moi, le déluge'' *''Famille décomposée'' *''Pour toujours et à jamais'' *''Tous rivaux'' *''La fête des sorcières'' *''Le pacte des louves'' *''A feu et à sang'' *''Le dernier espoir'' Saison 2 *''Rebirth'' *''Alive and Kicking'' *''Every Mother's Son'' *''Live and Let Die'' *''Red Door'' *''The Brothers That Care Forgot'' *''The Map of Moments'' *''Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire'' *''Brotherhood of the Damned'' *''Sanctuary'' *''The Devil is Damned'' *''I Love You, Goodbye'' *''Save My Soul'' *''Exquisite Corpse'' *''Night Has A Thousand Eyes'' *''When the Levee Breaks'' *''City Beneath The Sea'' *''Fire with Fire'' *''Ashes to Ashes'' Saison 3 Sorts importants *La moisson (sacrifiée) *Effacer la mémoire de Rebekah *Briser le lien qui unissait Sophie et Hayley *Effacer la contrainte de Klaus sur Joshua et Camille *Faire revivre une fleur *Créer la bague de jour de Joshua *Invoquer l'esprit de Mikael (involontairement) *Sort de dissimulation *Réunir le sang de Klaus *Réssuciter Mikael *Changer un morceau de ficelle en argent *Création d'un objet maudit *Sort de protection *Bloquer le transfert d'esprit de Esther * Perturber le sort de limite de Vincent * Sort de vision * Sort de localisation * Sort de résurection pour Kol Galerie Notes *Avec Bonnie Bennett, elle est la deuxième sorcière à avoir ressucité un être surnaturel sans aide extérieure. Catégorie:Personnages principaux Catégorie:Sorcière Catégorie:Saison 1 Catégorie:Créatures surnaturelles Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Personnages recurrents Catégorie:Décédés Catégorie:Ressuscité Catégorie:Saison 2 Catégorie:Saison 3 Catégorie:Fantômes Catégorie:Saison 4